Sly 5: Escape From Insanity
by Raco Cooper
Summary: The sequel to Sly 4: The Fall of the Cooper Name. Trapped in the insane asylum, Sly must escape. But will a new enemy escape first? Chapter 10 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: When we last left Sly Cooper, he had stopped being a thief and started his office work. Then he framed his former friends Bentley and Murray because they went on his chat rooms. he then accidentilly set them all loose, resulting in Sly getting fired. In an attempt to get his job back, Sly tried to rob a bank by using a rock like a grappling hook, except he got a concussion and wound up in the mental asylum.If you read chapters 1-9, you have missed the alternate ending, chapter Z For more information, read SLY 4: THE FALL OF THE COOPER NAME.

Chapter 1: The Asylum

Sly walked up to the treasure chest. All those trials and traps led to this one moment. Finally he would be richer than everyone with the honor of 10 TRILLION Thieves. He would be in the news for the rest of his life. With the power of the chest, he could rule the world. It was time. Sly opened the chest. A skull rose out. Sly immedietly grabbed it. The skull unleashed its power over Sly. He fell over, dead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sly screamed as he woke up. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

The door of the cushioned room swung open to reveal 2 goons wearing medical clothes and carrying syringes.

"It's sleepy time." one of the goons said as he injected Sly with the Institute's patented knock-out syrum.

"It's, NOT...sleepy...time." Sly said as he drifted to sleep.

62 miles away, the police department was in extreme debt. It turns out, that the interpol website was the only way the police department in town was making any money (don't ask). Now they needed someone with computer skills, but couldn't be a turtle because Lieutennant Brown was afraid of them.They needed Sly back.

"We don't need Cooper back. He was a menace and an evil person and a spaz." Lieutennant Brown stated.

"But-" Steve began.

"Stop! If anyone says anything about this anymore, they will be fired on the spot." Lietennant Brown finished the subject.

Sly paced back and forth in his cell. He had to get out soon. He was going insane. Then the familliar doors of the room opened to reveal the famlliar goons. They opened their mouths to say something, but they turned into a swirl of colors and shapes. Sly woke up again. The syrum was messing with Sly's brain. He couldn't tell if he was dreaming or awake. He cowered in a corner of the room. Then he woke up.

"WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!" Sly sobbed.

"I'll explain everything." The old man said.

Will the old man explain everything? Why does the syrum make Sly go insane? Why does Steve want Sly back so badly? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Escape

Sly sat on the ground cross-legged trying to think of a plan of escape. All of the trials he had ever faced before meant nothing compared to this. Every thieving skill he knew could not help him. He wished he had some sort of tool shaped somewhat like a question mark. "That would help a lot," Sly thought, "But I doubt a thing like that even exists."

"Pssst." The old man whisperd.

"What?" Sly screamed.

"I know how we can get out of here. But I'll need your help."

"Why do I need YOUR help?"

"Because you need to escape, and I have the key to it.

"Sure. What's the key?"

"Knowledge. At feeding time, we run out the door. That's the plan."

"Okay."

The next day at feeding time, Sly played through the entire plan. All 2 parts. Then the guard came and opened all the doors. Sly bolted out the doors. He ran until he met up with the old man at the proposed spot.

"Okay, I'm gonna pull the old 'jump-down-the-laundry-chute-which-takes-me-to-the-laundry-cart-which-gets-me-free' trick." Sly said. Before the old man could react, Sly jumped down the chute.

Sly slid down the chute for a few moments. Then he hit something that wasn't laundry. It was garbage.

"EEEWWW!" Sly shrieked. Then he looked around. The walls began to close on Sly. Then Sly felt the watery garbage around him moved. He got sucked down into a hole.

When he opened his eyes, he was at the end of a drainpipe in the middle of nowhere. It was raining.

"At least I'm out of the insane people place." Sly muttered. Sly got up. He started to walk down a road. Then he heard something. A loud noise that was coming closer. He turned around. A gigantic train was barreling towards him.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sly screamed.

Will Sly get ran over? Is this the end? Find out in Chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sly saw his life flash before his eyes. Before he could get to any thieving, the ground felll beneath him and he did a belly flop into a river.

"Ohhhhh...my brain tickles." Sly moaned. "Wait," he thought, "My brain tickles? That can't be right. Oh, well."

He looked up. He had fallen through a bridge, and the train was passing over him now.

"Makes you think doesn't it?" The old man said.

"What are you doing here?" Sly asked.

"I followed you here."

"Why?"

The old man walked away. Sly chased after him.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Sly screamed.

The old man didn't answer, so Sly followed him. They walked for 5 hours.

"I'm tired." Sly whined.

"Then don't be."

"You're getting weirder by the hours." Sly said.

Soon enough, there were in the city. They walked through the crowds on the street. When they were crossing the street, the train that almost killed Sly ran ito a bus which smashed into a gas truck which exploded and flew into a building which came crumbling down. The old Man was gone. Sly started to walk towards his apartment. When he got to the room he realized the repo department was gone, but his door had a gigantic hole through it

"Oh, no, oh no." Sly whispered."NOOOOOOO!COWARDS!"

When he got inside, he realized nothing was stolen. All the empty peanut butter jars were still there, just smashed. "They weren't repo workers, they were THIEVES! EVIL EVIL THIEVES!" Sly shouted at the top of his lungs.  
"If only there were some kind of thief who only stole from thieves. But that will never happen." Sly muttered.

Sly then realized he needed a job. But could he get one?

Find out in chapter 4! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting a Job

Sly walked aimlessly through the streets, looking for 'Help Wanted' or 'free job' or even 'food and money for free' signs. He walked into a guy putting up signs.

"Hey, you want a job?" The guy said.

"REALLY!" SLy squealed.

"Yes. Name's Rick." Rick said.

"Well my name's Sly." Sly said.

"I didn't ask you your name." Rick said in an ominous tone.

"Well, when can I start? And what excactly do I do?"

"You're gonna be the guy who doesn't get a job. I don't like your face." Rick said, pulling out a knife. Sly ran away as fast as he could.

Pretty soon Sly ran up a fire escape and got away from Rick.

"Well," Sly thought. "I guess I have to be a guy who doesn't have a job." He looked around the town. he saw a billboard that read, "JOIN THE POLICE FORCE: COMPUTER JOB OPEN Call Steve at: 911"

"Wow, someday I could do that! Oh wait that's right. I don't like computers." Sly said out loud. "Wait that's right I have to get my job back."

Sly walked to the police station. He burst through the doors.

"I HAVE RETURNED!" Sly shouted triumphantly. There was no applause. Not even a cheer. Everyone was looking at him. Then, as if nothing had happened, everybody went back to work

Sly walked sadly to the office, hoping he could get his job back.

But will he? Find out in Chapter 5! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sly walked into the office.

"Can I have a job?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." Lieutennant Brown said.

Sly had nothing to say. Everything he had done before was so difficult.

"You can start work tomorrow with your original job and 1/4 of your original paycheck."

"REALLY! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Sly wailed.

"See you tomorrow," Lieutennant Brown said.

"SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Sly wailed as he waved his arm furiously.

Sly walked outside. He saw a bike laying on the ground.

"I had better get this back to its owner.", Sly said.

Sly picked up the bike amd pedaled home. He walked into his apartment.

"Wow! What a good day!" Sly said. "Now to do something I hadn't done in a long time." He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice on the phone said.

"Is your refridgerator running?"

"Yes."

"Then you better catch it!" Sly said,giggling hysterically . Sly hung up the phone.

"Now for bed!" Sly said as he flopped onto his bed. He fell asleep.

Sly fell into the cavern via cable. He jumped off and ate the magic berry. "AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA!" Sly laughed. "Now that I have the power, I will be immortal and unstopable!NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!He then slipped on the dish washer fluid on the soil."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!",he screamed as he fell into a pit.",WHY!",Sly said as the boulder landed on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sy screamed as he woke up.

What excacly is going on? Why is Sly so happy with 1/4 of his paycheck? Same Sly-time, same Sly-website! Just wait for Chapter 6! Coming Soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"First of all, these papers are not completely even. I said, NOT COMPLETEY EVEN!" Sly said on his first day back to work.

"Sly, stop joking around! You have to get a gear for my security computer." Steve said. "The store is right across the street.."

"Okay, but I'll need my membership card." Sly looked around on his desk.

"Who took my card? My card? WHO?" Sly shrieked.

"Just...just go." Some worker in the background said.

Sly stormed outside. He walked across the street and into the store.

"Hmmm, where is that gear?" Sly mumbled. He walked up to the front desk. A guy reading a newspaper with a name tag that read BOB.

"Do you have a gear for a computer?" He asked.

"A gear?" replied Bob, who was still reading.

"Yes, for a computer."

"What size is it?"

"Uhhhh...ummm."

"Listen, I know you are an idiot. So I'll give you some gears for free. Now never come back."

"Thanks! Now why can't I come back?"

Bob began to pull out a shotgun. "Don't come back."

Sly ran out of the store.He ran half-way across the street and stopped.

"I GOT THE GE-" Sly screamed when a car slammed into Sly, knocking him unconscious.

"Uhhh... my foot is falling." Sly thought, and blinked. Was he even alive? He looked around.It was night. He was still in the middle of the road. He began crawling to the police station.

"Must...get...to...work!" Sly said.

He got to the door and the door smashed into his head, once again knocking him into unconsciousness.

Can Sly not get hurt for just one chapter? When will the next chapter be out? Find out in chapter 7! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Forgive me if this chapter is too short. I have a bad case of writer's block. Any ideas would be helpful.

Sly gazed into the sky, There were 2 shadows looming over him. They were saying something,..but Sly was too dazed to understand anything. Then, they started to punch him in the gut. The picked him up and threw him into the air. He hit the ground hard.

He woke up in the hospital.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital.You just slipped out of a month-long coma." a doctor told him."You may leave whenever you want to, as long as you have insurance."

"I..I don't" Sly said in hoarse whisper.

The doctor clenched his fist.

"NO...HEALTH INSURANCE! ARRGH!"

The doctor picked up Sly and threw him out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sy screamed as he fell, plunging to his imminent death.

Amazingly, Sly landed in a garbage dumpster.

"Ahh, garbage, for the first time, you actually helped me for once!"

The dumpster drove to a beach were it dumped all the garbage (including Sly) into the sand. Then a tidal wave came in and swept Sly into the ocean. A fisher in a fishing boat caught him in a net and floated back to the beach dock. The boat docked and Sly woke up near his apartment.

"Must've been high tide! HA HAAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Hey wait a minute! That isn't even funny! What's wrong with my brain? WHAT''S WRONG WITH MY BRAIN!"

Yes, what is wrong with Sly's brain? The answer to that in Chapter 8 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sly looked helplessly around. He had wandered to the police station, only to find that there was no one there.

"Guys? Guys?" Sly screamed desperately. Suddenly the world began to spin again. "NO! MUST FIGHT IT! NOW!" Sly ran to a wall he slammed his fist against it. It shattered into a thousand pieces. Sly was sucked in.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Sly wailed as he fell.

Then he saw ground below him. When he landed,he ripped right through it, revealing he was in a circus tent. He did a somersault and landed in a pool of water. He swam until he was in a chair. He was tied up, and half-unconscious.

"Where am I?" Sly asked.

"I knew you would break throgh the dreams." A voice said.

"Wait, you're-"

"I am the old man you have tried to steal from."

"But-"

"I know you have many questions. I can explain. When you tried to steal that suit from me, I snapped. I vowed to finally defeat you and your 'legacy'. Then I concocted a plan. I bribed the police department to fire you after YOU set the prisoners free. I knew you would be obnoxious enough to try and steal again so I found a large enough rock and jammed a rusty key into it. You found it and threw it at your choice of robbery. If my plan has worked it should still be there, and your mind is slowly being destroyed." The old man explained.

"You-you're insane!You were behind all of this?" Sly screamed.

"Yes, but I'm not insane. All of this was just part of a larger plan. one you could never have dreamed of! I could RULE THE WORLD!"

"WHAT? That doesn't even make sense!"

"THEN I WILL MAKE IT MAKE SENSE!"

10 years back, Sly had learned to untie knots at some knot camp (Kamp Knot Lace to be exact). He used this skill to his advantage right at this point in time. He untied the knots and ran into the shadows.

"Where are you hiding, Sly?"

"Uhhhh... nowhere." Sly responded.

"No, you are the key piece in this puzzle. You can ran, but you'll never get out of my fortress."

After about 2 minutes of running, Sly realized the old man was right. There was no way out of this place. He began wandering. He had to get out of here. In the dim light he couldn't see much, so he leaned on a wall for support. He pushed a secret button in the wal by accident, and a trap door fell beneath him. He landed in a room with a lot of monitors, and a big red button. Sly pressed it.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. " A computer voice said.

"Uh-oh."

Then, the old man burst through a door.

"WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!"

"You won't get away this time."

Sly started pressing random buttons frantically.

What will happen next? Find out in the shocking conclusion in Chapter 9! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:The End of the End 

"This is it, Sly, pressing buttons won't help you now!" the old man snarled.

"It might!" Sly desperatly screamed back at him.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, old friend." he replied, pulling out a hand pistol.

Sly backed up and leand on one button. Nothing happened. The old man tried to shoot Sly, but hejumped out of the wayand the bullet hit a button. A safe fell from the ceiling and crushed the old man dead.

"Whoa...what are the odds of that?" Sly thought out loud. Another safe fell onto the computer, along with a bucket of water.

"Who puts a bucket of water over a computer?" Sly screamed. He pushed another button. A door opened in one side of the room, leading outside.

"Eh, beats dying in a firey explosion." Sly thought. He ran outside and just barely made it out. He began the walk home. After 6 minutes of walking, Sly walked into his apartment, which was filled with people.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Sly screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Whoa, chill out Sly, this is my house now, I won it in an auction. This is a housewarming party." Steve yelled over the loud music playing.

"Wh...how...what... but..." Sly began sobbing."It...it...was...MINE!"

"You see,Sly,I have something called 'money',something you don't have.",Steve said,while sipping on some soda,"I used this 'money to buy your apartment.And thanks to a special system called 'buying and selling',I now own your home."

"I want to punch you in the face." Sly whispered.

"Nice comeback, by that I mean you coudn't knock me out if you tried, joker-boy."

Sly clenched his fists, and punched Steve right square in the jaw, knocking him out. Aside from the music playing, it was silent in the room.

"ALL OF YOU,GET OUT!" The people stared at him. "NOW!" Then they ran out of the room. Sly kicked the non-moving Steve out the window. "Now to get back what's mine, Sly thought.

The next day Sly got his house back along with a well-earned $1.25 raise in his paycheck. Steve got a restraining order against Sly and was sent to work 50 miles away on a highway.

Back at the wreck, the safe opened.

THE END


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:The New Beginning

Sly got out of bed."Uhhhhh."he moaned,while looking at his broken alarm clock."Uhhhhhhh...broken again."he threw the clock the a trash can.It missed and landed in a pile of other broken alarm clocks. He got up to get a drink of water."Bleh,I need some ice.."he thought as he left his apartment.He went into an elevator and went to the top floor.That was where the Ice Machine was.

He finally got out of the elevator and walked over to the Ice machine.He inserted a dime (even though it was free) and put some ice in a plastic bag he brought with.

"Mmmmmm.Ice...",Sly said groggily.He got all the ice and left.Just as he was about to go in to the elevator,there was an unexpected guest.

"Turn aound.ringtail." an unknown voice said.

Sly turned around."Eh? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THAT OLD MAN THAT HAS FOLLOWED ME A LOT!AND HE'S NOT DEAD!",Sly shrieked as he stared at the old man's beady eyes.

"And that Old Man is about to kill you."The Old Man said as he pulled out a pistol.

"Whoa.",Sly said as tears came to his eyes."Before you k-kill m-m-m-m-me,can you tell me your n-n-n-name?"

"Certainly.",The Old Man started."It's Wendell.

"Sly started to laugh."What's so funny?"Wendell asked."That's a funny name.Wendell.Wen...dell",Sly said,and then started to giggle hysterically."I've had enough of you,racoon.",Wendell said as he walked towards Sly.

"Oh-no."Sly whispered under his breath.Right then,Sly saw his opening.He threw the bag of ice cubes under Wendell's feet.Wendell started to slide toward an open window.He fell 20 stories and died.

"Well,I don't have to deal with him anymore.",Sly said,dusting off his hands.He started to scratch his head.He felt a key.He pulled it out."How'd this get here?",Sly said,looking at a rusty key.He shrugged and threw it out a window.

Meanwhile,20 stories down,Wendell was getting up."Uhhhhhhh,how in the name of Taft did I survive that fall?",he said,gazing at the apartment building.Suddenly,the rusty key fell and hit him in the eye,really killing him.

After Sly got off the elevator he started off for work."Let's see.",Sly said as he went looking in the apartment's parking garage."How to get to work today?" There was only a scooter. "This will have to do."Sly said as he got on."To the Police Office!"

About half an hour later Sly made it to the office."Hello,fellow workers and employees.", Sly announced.Everyone ignored him."I said: HELLO FELLOW WORKERS AND EMPLOYEES!", he shouted.This time,one person reacted."You suck!",someone shouted." Sly pretented not to hear that.Sly sat down on his desk.There was a post-it note."Ooh, a note.",Sly said while picking it up.It said: Sly,I am very much sorry that I bought your house. I talked with Lt. Bert.I told him that you are a really cool guy.He said he agrees and wants you to talk with him.So go talk to him...NOW! Love,Steve

"WOW! Steve is awesome! I wonder what Lieutennant Bert wants with me.I hope he has peanut butter."Sly thought as he went to Lieutennant Bert's office. Finally, the moment of truth. Sly reached for the doorknob. It was locked.

"WHAT?", Sly shrieked in terror. He tried to open it again."NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sly started punding on the door and screaming "LIEUTENNANT BERT!" over and over and over for 47 minutes. "This isn't working.", Sly thought. He ran back to his desk.He began searching his file cabinet for anything to help him get in Bert's office."Need...SOMETHING!", Sly yelled as he threw papers and pencils out of the file cabinet.He looked under his desk.Something big and shiny caught his eye."If this doesn't get me in Lieutennant Bert's office, nothing will.",Sly said,picking up a fire ax."This one's for you,Steve." Sly started to hack away at Bert's office door.Once the door was nothing than a few shards of wood, Sly saw Lieutennant Bert playing with animal crackers and listening to loud music on a stereo. Sly turned the stereo off.

"Lieutennant Bert, where's my special suprise Steve told you about?", Sly asked while jumping up and down.

"Cooper? What're you doing...here?",Bert said while looking at the pieces of wood that used to be a door. "Wha..what did you do to my door?"

"Oh, that stupid thing. I destroyed it...with my ax.", Sly said proudly, while holding the ax like it was a trophy. "No,you didn't...you couldn't. It was in my family for seven generations. My Grand-pappy took it in his boat from across the ocean to get it to me. My grammy varnished it.and she died yesterday. All she wanted was me to keep the door safe.",Bert said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Who cares about some stupid door? Where's my super special secret suprise?", Sly asked,not noticing how crushed Bert was.

"So you want a super special suprise,do you?",Bert asked while crushing an animal cracker in his fist.

"Yes, I do want a super special secret suprise.", Sly said grinning."Are mad I busted your crummy door down? It was stupid and you can just buy a new one."

"Just a stupid door?JUSTA STUPID DOOR!",Bert said with furious instensity."You want something stupid why don't you look in the mirror?"

" 'Cause if I looked in the mirror,I'd see myself.", Sly said,still not noticing Bert's rage."And I know I'm not stupid.The mirror is though."

'You are quite possibly the dumbest-"

"Really?",Sly inturupted."What does this have to do with my promotion."

"Sly, there is no promotion. You are fired.Get out before I break you.",Bert said,controlling his fury.

"I-" Sly began.

"You broke my door. My one and only door! GET OUT! YOU'RE FIRED!" Lieutennant Bert screamed.

"YES!" Sly said to himself as he ran out the door."Now I can realize my dream!"

Sly skipped back to his apartment.

9 months later, Sly stood proudly in front of his store at the city mall."Welcome to Sly Shoes.Shoes,shoes, shoes for sale.I also sell really good shoes.", he shouted as the mall-goers started to walk faster when they walked past his store. Sly took note of this."An old friend once said;' when people walk faster,that means you're a good business man.' This must mean I'm doing good.",he thought grinning. He then went back to sniffing his shoes. 

The End 


End file.
